mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Robot Wiki:Community Guidelines
The Mr. Robot Community Guidelines are a set of guidelines to help the Mr. Robot Wikia to function as fluidly as possible. Please follow the guidelines! If you have any questions please contact an . Thank you! Spoilers This is a spoiler-free wiki. There are plenty of fan sites where you can fire spoilers around. Don't do it here, either in articles or on the forum. What is a spoiler? Any advance information about an upcoming episode is a spoiler. If it's in the preview, it's fair game. If you get it anywhere else, it's a spoiler. Once an episode is broadcast in the U.S. Eastern Time Zone (11:00 pm Eastern, 8:00 pm Pacific), content of the episode is fair game, and editors in time zones that get the episode later than Eastern time are advised to exercise personal responsibility. Downloaders who see the episode in advance of the U.S. Eastern time zone are still expected to adhere to the time limit for spoilers, or face a block. Episode articles for pre-broadcast episodes will be locked until the episode runs in the U.S. Eastern time zone, after which they can be edited. Code of Conduct Mr. Robot attracts a diverse audience, and as such, some limits on editor conduct are important. As a basic rule of conduct, it is expected that each contributor to the Mr. Robot Wikia will treat every other contributor with respect. Language Adult language (you know the words we mean; we don't have to list them), should be avoided. Not everyone appreciates editors spewing four-letter words, especially on the forum. Similarly, this is a show that appeals to a younger audience, and editor language should reflect this. Use of excessive foul, misogynist, or sexually explicit language is not appropriate. Respect your fellow editors. Mr. Robot bleeps their language; we may bleep you! Interacting with Other Editors Insults, personal attacks, threats, or any type of cyber-bullying will not be tolerated, and may result in a block for an amount of time appropriate to the offense. Vandalism and other disruptive editing will not be tolerated, and will result in an immediate block. As a community, we hope that new users can feel comfortable asking more experienced users for advice or help. As often as possible, respectfully and patiently lend support to your fellow contributors, or direct them to an administrator. Speculation Mr. Robot is a series filled with mystery and twists. As such, there are many theories that are promoted and discussed by fans about elements of the show. While we encourage people to foster their own ideas and theories, speculation and assumptions should not be included in any article as fact. We may ask you to source details or other content that seems speculative. As an extension, while we recognize that the series is based and filmed in New York City, the story is told in a fictional universe. While there may be confirmable facts in the real world, such may not be the case in the fictional world. Therefore, real-world information will only be included in a “Behind the Scenes” or "Episode Notes" section at the bottom of an article. Only sourced information will be included in an episode or character article. This is particularly true of Elliot's mental health issues. We can only add to the article what we know from dialogue. Comments from websites or reviewers are just as much speculation as anything users might want to add to an article, and are not reliable. If we haven't heard it on-screen, we have to assume it isn't so. Comment Section Many, if not all, pages will contain a comment section. If this is the case, we invite contributors to leave comments pertaining to the page itself. Examples of appropriate comments would be: :*Ideas to improve the article. :*Questions about the contents of the article. :*Other observations about the article. An example of inappropriate comments would be: :*Personal anecdotes and experiences. :*Opinion of the person or episode the article is based on. :*Unrelated topics. Such examples belong on blog posts, personal pages, or other pages devoted to such things. Major Changes and Debate The format of our website here, as well as all other wikia sites, is one of community. We are not a dictatorship run by one, or a privileged few. Instead we are, as often as possible, a democracy. Because of that, if major changes should be implemented, it should be introduced for debate or vote as often as possible. The Administrators will of course decide when such debate is appropriate, and will allow time for contributors to voice their opinions before changes are made. Category:Admin Topics Category:Mr. Robot Community